1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to lock devices that lock one member to the other member, and more particularly to the lock devices of a type that locks a seat back or seat cushion of a vehicle seat relative to a body of the vehicle. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with the lock devices of a type having a cover member that is stably fixed to a base plate while covering essential parts of the lock device.
2. Description of Related Art
Hitherto, various lock devices have been proposed and put into practical use in the field of seats of motor vehicles. Some of them are of a type that can lock a pivotal seat back at an angular position relative to a seat cushion mounted on a floor of the vehicle.
Some lock devices of such type are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application (tokkai) 2008-265484 and Japanese Translation of PCT International Application 2007-518000. A similar lock device that locks a trunk lid to a vehicle body is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application (tokkaihei) 2-96069.